


Alive

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: Not Mine [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Happy Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit Sex, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was once again believed to be dead, which leaves Tony as his child’s guardian. Years later Steve is found alive, but something isn’t right.</p><p>In this piece Tony is just grateful to have Steve back, and they express their love through passionate sex. Tony remembers losing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: A series of experimental pieces to hopefully be turned into a larger fic)

“Steve…” Tony exhales his name, his pupils dilating as they attempt to absorb every part of the face above him, partly bathed in the blue light emitted from the arc reactor, and cast in shadow from the darkness of Tony’s bedroom.  
Steve’s eyes dance across Tony’s face with an expression composed of bliss and desire. Tony reaches up to cup Steve’s cheek, his fingers caressing the skin, and his thumb tracing his lips.

“ I’m here, Tony.” Steve reassures him, placing his own hand over Tony’s. “It’s me.” He’s kissing Tony’s neck, his tongue teasing his skin.  
Steve presses into him and Tony allows himself to close his eyes as he revels in the sensation. God, how he had missed this. It’s something that Tony had never thought that he’d feel again. Those men that he had hired in the beginning–the men that had remotely resembled Steve from the back, had just been poor knock-off imitations of the real thing. No one had, nor ever would, make him feel the way that Steve made him feel.  
All those years of longing built up inside of his lungs, suffocating and burning. All that sorrow and regret manifesting into the tears sliding off the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

They move together, skin pressed to skin, inhaling each other’s breath. Tony’s fingers freely roaming all over Steve’s body as he readmits it all to memory.

“ I–ugh!–missed this… ” Steve pants. “Missed you.”

Steve’s words fell flat to Tony’s ears. Steve didn’t know what it truly was to “miss”, at least not in the way Tony did.  
Steve’s mind could only account for the two years they had spent apart after their break up, or the year and a half they had spent toeing the line, both too afraid to make a move. Steve’s memories had the luxury of stopping on the last kiss they had shared. The first kiss they had shared in years, and the last Tony had thought they’d ever shared. 

The kiss had been soft at first—a fleeting brush of lips, a kiss of trepidation. Then it had grown deeper, tentative, hungrier, before they had forced themselves apart. The kiss marked a new beginning; a reunion of their souls.  
“I’ll be here when you get back.” Tony had said, sealing the promise with a kiss.Then all he could do was stand and watch as the helicopter descended, taking his heart with it.

Steve had no inkling of the indescribable pain that Tony had endured when he had received news of his death. He didn’t know what it was like to try to make a two year old understand that his father was never coming home. He didn’t know of the struggle he faced forcing himself not to fall back into alcoholism although he wanted nothing more than to drink himself to death. He had no idea what it was like to care for his dead lover’s child; a child with the same eyes and smile of the person he had loved most in this world.  
Only Tony Stark could know what it’s like to live through five years of life convinced that Steve Rogers was dead.

But somehow, Steve Rogers was alive, and warm, and with him again.  
Miss was too weak a word. No word could accurately depict what Tony was feeling. The word had yet to be invented. But for now the closest word was best described as a lingering “Steve….”


End file.
